


Спасибо за утро

by rolli9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolli9/pseuds/rolli9
Summary: Его утро не задалось с самого начала: отключили горячую воду, черт бы побрал этих магглов, закончилось кофе, он чуть не упал, запнувшись о порог, еще и эти оладьи...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 3





	Спасибо за утро

Растрепанный и слегка опухший спросонья Драко вернулся на кухню, помешивая тесто в небольшой пластмассовой миске - сегодня его очередь готовить, а Блейз, как назло, захотел оладушек на завтрак. Тесто было не самым однородным, но это не должно помешать ему через пару минут стать горкой вкусных оладий. По-крайней мере, Драко на это надеялся.  
\- Тесто мог бы и получше размешать, - невыспавшийся Драко откровенно завидовал полежавшему несколько лишних минут Забини - тот выглядел гораздо лучше, отсвечивая добродушной ухмылкой. Его лицо не было идеальным, но его можно причислить к числу симпатичных: мужественные черты лица, приятного цвета темная кожа, отсутствие просвечивающих через кожу вен, мешков и кругов под глазами и других несовершенств, осуждаемых обществом. Драко считал этого парня красивым. Ничего не отвечая на непрошеную критику, он перевернул поджаренный с одной стороны оладушек, игнорируя чужие обнимающие со спины руки. Блейз, еще не поднявшись с кровати, заметил пропажу своего домашнего свитера, который подарила ему Панси на двадцати двух летие. Это был его самый любимый кислотный пушистый свитер из всех кислотных пушистых свитеров, которые у него есть. Теплые губы нежно касались бледной шеи, щекотали кожу, шептали нежности, уткнувшись в мягкий ворот, и прижались к от чего-то прохладной щеке.  
\- Это что, моя кофта?  
\- Ты мешаешь... - с недовольно пробурчал Драко, поведя плечами, отпихнул посмеющегося Забини. Он отошел к столу и, опершись об него бедрами, стал наблюдать за Малфоем. Свитер ему шел, хоть и был немного велик в плечах, а черные оверсайз штаны делали его только сексуальнее. Нет ничего красивее, чем сосредоточенный над плитой Драко, хоть готовил тот не часто, постоянно увиливая, несмотря на четко выстроенный график. Еще в Хогвартсе Блейз любил наблюдать за ним на зельеварении - его удивляло не только то, что он может сварить любое зелье идеальным, но и способность Малфоя быть лучшим в том, что ему не нравится. Почему-то хмурое сосредоточенное лицо, которое стало родным за годы их общения, было для него привлекательнее несомненно красивой малфоевской улыбки. Драко, чувствуя взгляд темных глаз, нервно дергал плечом, неугомонно крутил лопатку, перебрасывая ее из руки в руку, но ничего не говорил против, не имея ни сил, ни желания это делать. Его утро не задалось с самого начала: отключили горячую воду, черт бы побрал этих магглов, закончилось кофе, он чуть не упал, запнувшись о порог, еще и эти оладьи... Задумавшись о всех уже произошедших и будущих неудачах сегодняшнего дня, Малфой не заметил начало нового покушения на его личное пространство.  
\- Ну, не сердись на меня. В следующий раз закажу яичницу, обещаю, - с теплотой в голосе заявил Блейз, снова прижимаясь к крепкой спине и елозя щекой по ворсу кофты. Драко развернулся лицом к нему, держа в каждой руке по тарелке, наполненной оладьями с черничным вареньем, и внимательно окинул взглядом принявшее сожалеющий вид лицо, с неискренними, но всё-таки извинениями:  
\- Если купишь кофе - прощу. Хороший кофе.  
\- Всё для тебя, зай.  
\- Фу, не называй меня так - Блейз поцеловал скривившиеся от омерзения тонкие губы, одновременно беря одну из тарелок, быстро ретировался с кухни под возмущенное: "Есть нужно за столом, а не перед телевизором".  
Устало вздохнув, Драко поставил чайник, щелкнув по кнопке, благодаря вселенную за изобретение электрических плит и приборов - ему надоело обжигать кончики пальцев спичками. Есть совершенно не хотелось, а вчерашний совместный просмотр "Властелина колец" допоздна отчетливо ощущался болью в глазах при взгляде на яркий свет. Вяло размышляя о сегодняшнем совещании, он медленно уничтожал оладьи, думая о том, что Рита снова заведет с ним разговор о том, что миру волшебников просто необходима новая, желательно скандальная, статья о Гарри Поттере или других героях войны, ведь только так можно поднять продажи "Пророка". К сожалению, так считали многие, поэтому Драко, как главному редактору, приходилось читать много заурядных, лживых, похожих друг на друга статеек, порочащих честь его бывших сокурсников. Не то чтобы его это волновало, но оставшиеся граммы совести не позволяли кормить читателей выпуском очередного шлака. С легкой руганью на вечно загибающийся ковер, Блейз вернулся на кухню, прерывая его печальные размышления о работе. Очевидно, ему стало скучно смотреть новости.  
\- Прикинь, они перестали крутить мультики по утрам. Я считаю, это преступление. Боже, неужели кому-то интересно слушать про весь этот ад, происходящий в мире?  
\- Мультики постоянно идут на другом канале, а на этом только по выходным.  
\- Отстооооооооой.  
Наигранно расстроенный Блейз всегда вызывал у Драко невольную улыбку. Тот часто разыгрывал перед ним представления, зная, что это если не повеселит, то хотя бы немного поднимет ему настроение. Блейз отобрал у Драко тарелку и начал мыть гору посуды, накопившуюся за прошедшие выходные.  
\- Может сходим куда-нибудь сегодня вечером?  
\- Ты же ненавидишь мыть посуду.  
\- А ты готовить. Видишь, как сильно мы любим друг друга, раз идем на такие жертвы. Так, сходим?  
\- У меня аврал.  
\- Ну и? У меня тоже. Развеемся.  
Малфой мысленно нарисовал в голове картину, как они сидят в самом обычном, безвкусно обставленном маггловском кафе, едят дешёвый фалафель и пьют кофе из хрупкого стаканчика. Как на них косо смотрят люди, когда Блейз будет приобнимать его за спину, а затем они будут перешептываться о чем-то совершенно неважном, даже глупом, искренне смеяться, улыбаться, будто никогда не было этого дурацкого утра и совещания, заранее потрепавшего нервы Драко.  
\- Может, суши на дом закажем? Купим вина или пива.  
\- Уу, я хотел погулять с тобой.  
\- Разрешу надеть тебе ту классную рубашку  
\- Один раз?  
\- Можно два.  
\- Окей, уговорил.  
Блейз не только не любил мыть посуду, но и не умел это делать ни заклинаниями, ни руками. Тарелки грозили выскользнуть, постоянно стукались друг о друга с мерзким звуком, заставляя его нервничать, из-за чего он как можно быстрее старался положить их в шкаф, не очень тщательно смывая моющее средство.  
\- Что по телеку?  
Возбужденный рассказ Блейза об очередном пожаре, убийстве, ограблении и о странном механизме работы маггловских правоохранительных органов отвлекал его от страха разбить тарелку, а Драко от проблем сегодняшнего дня. Он утопал в умиротворяющем голосе с лёгкой хрипотцой, посмеиваясь с его шуток, даже не самых смешных, подхватывая настрой. Благодаря успешному, заряжающему силами разговору, утренние сборы прошли проще и быстрее, чем обычно. Даже заигрывающий Забини, постоянно лезущий целоваться не вызывал легкого раздражения, обычно возникающего вместе со страхом забыться и опоздать на поезд в метро.  


***

Попрощавшись у входа в Метрополитен, Блейз провожает взглядом черную куртку с ярко-красным шарфом, юрко передвигающуюся среди толщи неизвестных ему людей, и слепо ищет в кармане кашемирового пальто, расширенного специальным заклинанием, сигареты. Вместо пачки рука натыкается на мятую бумажку и, думая, что это чек из МакДака, он ленивой походкой подошел к мусорке, случайно зацепив взглядом знакомый витиеватый почерк. Этим почерком были оформлены написанные ему по доброте душевной рефераты, когда Блейз не успевал их сделать, а так же записки с ответами на тесты и письма. Письма, которые он всегда открывал самыми первыми, с любовью читая написанное, даже если речь шла о первой любви Драко, которую сейчас они не обсуждают, считая забытым прошлым и ошибкой молодости. В записке была лишь одна фраза, ничего особенного, но она заставила Блейза радостно улыбаться, а сердце сделало виртуозный финт, словно игрок в квиддич.  
"Спасибо за утро." 


End file.
